A Night at the Theatre
| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *You receive right after accepting this quest. Steps #Speak with Sulayman the Dramaturge in the Deepwater Pavilion located . #Watch the performance The Fall of Erudin at the amphitheater behind Sulayman. Get right up on the stage at . #:The story will take some time to tell, and expands upon a great bit of Erudin and Odus -related lore. #:The play begins immediately after speaking with Sulayman, but allow 15 minutes for the automated quest dialogue to finish. For those who enjoy lore, this is very interesting! #:If you missed the update at the conclusion of the play, return to Sulayman to start it again. The Deepwater Chronicler says, "It is a curious time for the people of Erudin. After the theft of the Books of Knowledge by the Norrathian pantheon the residents of Erudin and Paineel have struck a truce. Together they work to solve the mystery of teleportation. Rallied behind the wise but aloof scholar, El'Arad, the erudites of Odus work painstakingly to create their own Nexus beneath the town of Quel'ule. On a cold Feastday morning, Head Councilman El'Arad gathered his fellow High Council members, the High Guard of Erud and the Deepwater Knights for an important announcement." El'Arad says, "Citizens of Erudin, hear me now. Today marks a momentous occasion in erudite history. Over one hundred years ago we fought with the people of Paineel concerning areas of study we once shunned. Those days are no more. With the departure of the so-called "Gods" and their theft of the teleportative arts they have inadvertently blessed our kind. At this moment we stand on the precipice of greatness. A new era of amazing discovery beckons and we have answered the call. A new united Odus has risen and now members from both cities are close to the completion of the Grand Farisian Nexus! The price of such greatness does come with sacrifice, however. Each of you has been asked to personally contribute your time and talents to a myriad number of tasks and responsibilities. It pleases me to know that everyone who has been asked to help has gladly given of themselves willingly and enthusiastically. For that I thank you all deeply. That is why I am pleased to tell you all today that in order to expediate the completion of our Great Project, we will be reorganizing some of our city's organizations." Budayl Idris says, "What is he talking about?" El'Arad says, "Many citizens will no longer be bound to antiquated responsibilities created long ago." a High Council member:a High Council member says, "Sssh!" El'Arad says, "The High Guards of Erud was created over a hundred years ago to combat the forces of Paineel. Today that threat no longer exists. A citizen of Paineel is just as welcome to study in the libraries of Erudin as we are welcome visit the research halls of Paineel. Effective immediately I am disbanding the High Guards of Erud so that their ranks can bolster the workforce constructing the Grand Farisian Nexus." Madani Lu'ay:Madani Lu'ay says, "Wonderful!" Budayl Idris says, "What!?" Jabalah Idris says, "The High Council has no such authority!" Sir Thamir Fa'iz says, "Has he gone mad?" El'Arad says, "No longer will the High Guard be forced to stand about idle, guarding against a threat that no longer exists. I am freeing you brothers so that you may now contribute to our people's greatest undertaking of all time. Go now citizens and spread the word. No longer will you be shackled by antiquity. The golden age of Odus is upon us and together we shall fulfill our destiny!" The Deepwater Chronicler says, "News of the High Guards' termination did not sit well with its leadership, Vicegerent Jabalah and his brother Budayl. Later that evening a meeting was held with the leader of the Deepwater Knights, Sir Thamir Fa'iz." Jabalah Idris says, "That fool El'Arad is putting this entire city at risk. You do not simply disband your entire city guard! Who knows what undiscovered threats present themselves." Budayl Idris says, "Brother, listen to me, so long as the seas remain too dangerous to travel and teleportation no longer possible Odus has become a citadel island. There are no threats that can reach us." Sir Thamir Fa'iz says, "Be still my friend. The Deepwater Knights still remain a vigilant guardian for the people of Erudin. My men have all sworn oaths to protect this great city with our lives." Jabalah Idris says, "Ha! Don't you see the inevitable? This is but the first step in city-wide power grab. Who will El'Arad dissolve next? The Craftkeepers? The Crimson Hand? The Deepwater Knights? Mark my words Thamir, no good will come of this. The power-hungry El'Arad must be stopped at once." Budayl Idris says, "Brother wait! Anger blows out the candle of the mind. Stay a while and think through your next course of action before you act rashly." Jabalah Idris says, "There is no time to wait. I must convince El'Arad to change his mind before the High Guard has fully been disbanded and reassigned. I will put an end to his destructive machinations now!" Madani Lu'ay says, "My master must be warned of this matter at once!" The Deepwater Chronicler says, "With great haste Jabalah made his way to El'Arad's personal chambers deep inside Erudin Palace." Jabalah Idris says, "El'Arad! Show yourself at once!" El'Arad says, "Vicegerent Jabalah, to what do I owe this pleasure? I would have thought you had left for Quel'ule to begin your new assignment already." Jabalah Idris says, "By whose authority do you dare to disband the High Guards of Erud? Our people need protection at all times!" El'Arad says, "Stay yourself, master Jabalah. Erudin remains in the safe hands of the High Council. You must understand that now our greatest purpose has been revealed. The Grand Farisian Nexus stands paramount to this city's interests. All resources must be applied to its completion at once." Jabalah Idris says, "You would put this entire city at risk just to complete your teleportation experiment? Truly you are mad. At the next meeting of the High Council I fully intend to file a motion of no confidence. You may have coerced the minds of your fellow council members, but you cannot deceive the entire city of Erudin. Disbanding the High Guard makes no logical sense. You already have an army of scholars, researchers and laborers working around the clock on the new Nexus. The removal of the Guard would seem impractical unless you view their presence as a threat..." El'Arad says, "This is much more than a simple experiment, boy! This is even bigger than Erudin! A greater matter than all of Odus! The creation of Nexus heralds the coming of the Grand Seraph! Nothing shall stop his return!" Jabalah Idris says, "What foul creatures are these!?" El'Arad says, "Make certain that he does not exit this palace alive." The Deepwater Chronicler says, "The murder of Vicegerent Jabalah threatened to disrupt El'Arad's plan to control the city of Erudin. After denying any involvement in the Vicegerent's disappearance, El'Arad pushed the activation of the new Nexus months ahead of schedule. Unbeknownst to El'Arad the mystical designs of the spires were channeled to feed their energy through the Nexus in Luclin. When the new Ulteran Spires were activated, they attempted to touch the original Nexus. This caused the Ulteran Spires discharged energy back into the new Nexus, which in turn exploded outward across Odus. This explosion of mystical energy not only destroyed the newly constructed Ulteran Spires on Antonica, but also tore through the fabric of reality itself, causing the entire continent of Odus to shift into Ultera. Realizing now was the time to act, El'Arad revealed his secret allies to the rest of Erudin's populace. Shadowed Men and other denizens of the void began to appear in the city causing havoc and destruction. In an attempt to save as many citizens as they could, Sir Thamir Fa'iz and Budayl Idris organized an evacuation of Erudin." Budayl Idris says, "Thamir, the forces of the void increase each moment, I fear not everyone will escape!" Sir Thamir Fa'iz says, "My men and I are organizing a counter-attack this moment. Find as many members of the High Guard as you can and evacuate the library." Budayl Idris says, "It's too late! Our enemy draws near this very moment. We must defend ourselves!" Sir Thamir Fa'iz says, "For Erudin!" Budayl Idris hits Madani Lu'ay for 4 crushing damage. Sir Thamir Fa'iz hits a void minion for 5 crushing damage. a void minion hits Sir Thamir Fa'iz for 1 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight tries to crush a void minion, but misses. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 4 crushing damage. a void minion tries to crush a Deepwater knight, but misses. a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. Madani Lu'ay hits Budayl Idris for 1 crushing damage. Budayl Idris hits Madani Lu'ay for 5 crushing damage. Sir Thamir Fa'iz hits a void minion for 5 crushing damage. a void minion hits Sir Thamir Fa'iz for 1 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight tries to crush a void minion, but a void minion parries. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 5 crushing damage. a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. Madani Lu'ay tries to crush Budayl Idris, but misses. a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. Budayl Idris hits Madani Lu'ay for 4 crushing damage. a void minion's Overpower hits Sir Thamir Fa'iz for 2 crushing damage. Sir Thamir Fa'iz feels one of their bones shatter. Sir Thamir Fa'iz's Overpower hits a void minion for 6 crushing damage. A void minion feels one of their bones shatter. a Deepwater knight tries to crush a void minion, but a void minion parries. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 5 crushing damage. a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. a void minion hits Sir Thamir Fa'iz for 1 crushing damage. Sir Thamir Fa'iz hits a void minion for 5 crushing damage. Sir Thamir Fa'iz has killed a void minion. Madani Lu'ay hits Budayl Idris for 1 crushing damage. a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. Budayl Idris' Overpower hits Madani Lu'ay for 9 crushing damage. Budayl Idris has killed Madani Lu'ay. Madani Lu'ay feels one of their bones shatter. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 4 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight tries to crush a void minion, but a void minion parries. a void minion tries to crush a Deepwater knight, but a Deepwater knight ripostes. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 7 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight has killed a void minion. a void minion's Overpower hits a Deepwater knight for 2 crushing damage. A Deepwater knight feels one of their bones shatter. a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight tries to crush a void minion, but misses. a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight tries to crush a void minion, but a void minion parries. Budayl Idris says, "That... That was Madani, El'Arad's chief advisor. He was leading those creatures!" a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. a void minion's Planar Power absorbs 4 points of damage from being done to a void minion. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 1 crushing damage. a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 5 crushing damage. a void minion tries to crush a Deepwater knight, but a Deepwater knight parries. a Deepwater knight tries to crush a void minion, but misses. Sir Thamir Fa'iz says, "Is it possible the High Council is in league with the Shadowed Men and the forces of the void?" a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 5 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 4 crushing damage. a void minion's Overpower hits a Deepwater knight for 2 crushing damage. A Deepwater knight feels one of their bones shatter. a void minion hits a Deepwater knight for 1 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight hits a void minion for 4 crushing damage. a Deepwater knight has killed a void minion. Budayl Idris says, "I'm afraid we must assume the worst. With the attack on the refuges as well as my brother's disappearance, I have little doubt that the High Council has become wholly corrupted and must be deposed immediately." Sir Thamir Fa'iz says, "Then we have no choice. We must confront the High Council and demand that they step down at once. Budayl, I want you to summon as many remaining members of the High Guard as you can find. I will assemble as many of the Deepwater Knights as I can find. Tomorrow we will march on Erudin Palace." Budayl Idris says, "Tomorrow we will commit an act many will see as treason. Let it be known that our challenge of the High Council's rule is not an attempt to usurp power, but depose an immoral leader who stands to tear down our beloved city." Sir Thamir Fa'iz says, "So say we all." Budayl Idris says, "So say we all." The Deepwater Chronicler says, "The following day, over one hundred men and women soldiers marched through the streets of Erudin towards the palace. Led by Sir Thamir and the de facto leader of the High Guard, Budayl, the army entered the palace and found it undefended. Cautiously, they crept deeper within the vast halls of the impressive structure. No sooner had the last soldier entered than the huge iron doors of the palace swung shut, trapping the rebellious army within. From outside the temple, the sounds of an extraordinary battle could be heard. A cacophony of thunderous explosions and screams of agony pierced the morning air of Erudin. The last remnants of justice were all but wiped out. El'Arad's capture of Erudin was now complete. The Order of the Deepwater Knights was no more." #Return to Hannad Jaleel. Rewards * * At least * * One of the following: ** ** ** (caster choice) ** (caster choice) ** (caster choice) **Deepwater Broach of the Wayfarer **Deepwater Broach of the Sea Captain